Strobe Brainwaves
By Matau99. Luckybird7765 owns Kraken, and Kittyluvver owns Rue Skyfire. ∫sin''x dx'' on π/2 A chill breeze sliced down Kraken's back. He shivered. Everything felt so cold. Not only outside, but inside. Ever since they’d picked up “Amygdala,” he’d had a really bad feeling about their newly-reformed telepath. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to trust Oscillation, or Amygdala as “she” wanted to be called now. Before he could consider Oscillation/Amygdala more, Rue hugged him gently with her wing, and nuzzled his snout. “What’s wrong, Kraken?” Her gaze turned protective. “Is Oscillation mentally tormenting you?” With a free claw, she slowly began to reach for Oblivion, just in case. Kraken shook his head. “No… not that… just…” Amygdala felt a pang of sadness‒another strange emotion that she had first experienced since splitting from Oscillation. She doesn’t trust me, Amygdala thought miserably. Even though I’ve done everything I can to help her… and everyone else… All I want is to help dragons’ lives, but she thinks I’m like Oscillation is. Maybe they’re right. Maybe there is that much darkness inside of me. I’m not even supposed to exist. I’m an unintentional byproduct of Oscillation being experimented on. I’m composed from its thoughts, and all of its heartlessness and monstrousness runs in me. Amygdala didn’t feel like disturbing Kraken’s and Rue’s moment of romance, so she just watched them silently, lost in her own thoughts. Unfortunately, her thoughts were not exclusively hers. A voice that she knew all too well entered her mind with its signature emotionless monotone. it observed. Amygdala thought back, agonized, Oscillation said in its horribly honest voice. Amygdala screamed, mentally sobbing, Oscillation stated, as if explaining the nature of gravity to a dragonet. It continued, Amygdala retreated into her mental fortress. Oscillation replied, mercilessly, Amygdala cried, Oscillation observed, it continued. it finished, Amygdala’s mental expression was pure shock. She didn’t know what to say. How had Oscillation so completely destroyed her? Everything she’d said, it had countered effortlessly. Amygdala didn’t know what to do. Finally, she did something that she knew was selfish, but she didn’t know what else to do: She moved towards Kraken, and weakly said aloud, “K-Kraken… I need your help. Please.” Kraken asked, “What’s wrong, Amy?” He moved away from Rue’s hug, and towards her. “What happened?” Oscillation stated, as if discussing a recent discovery of a new kind of beetle, “I…” Her eyes teared up. Was Oscillation right? Maybe, she decided, but I still have to tell Kraken. “Oscillation… has been tormenting me inside. It’s been explaining the incongruities with my wishes of loving you… and helping everyone… and it’s right…” Kraken stood up. He embraced her, and held her close, his ever-present aura of magic warming her, not only externally, but internally as well. “Shh, don’t think about this now. There’ll be time in the morning. Now, just breathe calmly. Everything will be alright, Amy. Trust me.” Amygdala didn’t have to be a mind-reader to know he was lying. ---- The dawn came with a cold front. Amygdala and Rue had snuggled under Kraken’s wings to stay warm. As he slowly opened his eyes, he felt a strange wetness on his right forarm. He looked down at Amygdala, and realized that she’d been crying. Oh, Amy, he thought sadly, how I wish I could help you with that demon in your head. Amygdala answered, not opening her eyes, Kraken hugged Amygdala tighter. Amygdala replied, crying harder, Kraken sighed. Amygdala mentally growled, Kraken was about to respond, but then Rue rolled over onto his side and purred contentedly. He nuzzled her briefly, then turned back to Amygdala. Amygdala averted her snout. Kraken tried to think of what to say. Amygdala replied, crying harder. She continued, She seemed to pause, as if deciding what to say next. Kraken’s mind was spinning. She… wants me to kill her? But… I can’t! This is Amy! She’s saved me so many times! Amygdala finally asked, <…But have I? I don’t know if I’m even really here. It could just be Oscillation tricking me. I don’t know what’s real anymore… I’ve seen what it can do… how do I know it hasn’t done it to me? How do I even know you’re real?> Kraken didn’t know what to say. Oscillation (no, not Oscillation, Amygdala) had always been so much smarter than him. He couldn’t possibly convince it of something if it hadn’t been able to. He began, Amy looked away. Kraken couldn’t read her mind, but she was filling his with joy and gratitude. she thought to him, finally. She extended her neck towards him, and gently kissed him on the snout. Kraken thought back, Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Matau99)